All-terrain vehicles commonly have four wheels and a straddle seat adapted to accommodate a driver of the vehicle. Although the above arrangement is suitable for most recreational uses and some utilitarian uses for all-terrain vehicles, for some utilitarian uses, it could be practical for the vehicle to provide additional traction.
There is therefore a need for an all-terrain vehicle providing additional traction.